Invisible
by Rhett9
Summary: Being invisible can hurt. Mention of KOGAN Crush.


~**Logan POV**~

I had just put the letter I had written for Principal Rocque underneath his door. Luckily he was my next-door neighbor. He was out of town for the weekend, but when he got home he would get the letter and the instructions inside of it. The letter was meant for three very special students. I made my way home and upstairs to my room. Once inside, I reached under my bed and pulled out a box that would put an end to all of my suffering. I opened the box and just glanced at the gun for a minute before I finally brought it towards my head.

"Kendall, James, and Carlos - thank you for being different."

~**Kendall~**

I was sitting in my history class being bored to death by my teacher, Mr. Bitters. My best friends Carlos and James were seated next to me and I could tell they were equally bored. I was just about to toss a paper ball at Bitters' head when the door opened and Principal Rocque entered.

"Can I help you with something sir?" Mr. Bitters asked, turning his attention to the Principal.

"Yes, I have an announcement to make," Principal Rocque said. I noticed his voice was quieter than I had ever heard and that had me worried.

"Logan Mitchell committed suicide yesterday," Principal Rocque sighed. I hadn't noticed Logan was missing from the class until that moment. Logan was very smart but he was also shy, and in high school, that was not a good combination to have. He was a prime target for bullies. The guys and I tried to help him whenever we could, and we even hung out with him on several occasions.

"Who's that?" Dak asked his voice void of any emotion.

"Are you fucking serious?" James shouted.

"Yeah," Dak said shrugging his shoulders. I wanted to punch him in the jaw.

"He was the kid you and Stetson bullied every day you asshole," Carlos said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, nerd boy. Who cares if he is gone?" Dak said. That was the last straw. I was about to get up when the principal stopped me.

"Dak, my office now," Principal Rocque commanded.

"Kendall, James, Carlos - you boys come here for a moment," Principal Rocque said gesturing for my friends and I. We got out of our seats and made our way toward the front of the class.

"Logan wanted me to give this to you," Rocque sniffled, handing me what appeared to be a letter.

"He asked for me to have one of you read it aloud."

I looked at James and Carlos and I knew they wouldn't be able to do it. Sure, we had only known Logan for a few weeks, but in that time we had come to consider him a friend, and losing him hurts.

"I'll do it," I said trying to control my voice.

_If you are reading this then it means I am gone. But I can only think of three people who would care. So James, Kendall, and Carlos - I want to apologize to the three of you first. I tried to stay alive for you guys, but in the end I just wasn't strong enough. _

_As for the rest of you, I have three words for you: go to hell. I was judged because I was smart and quiet, but do any of you know why I was that way? Of course not. You judged me the moment you saw me, so let me fill you in. My mom and dad always wanted a girl - the perfect child to follow in their footsteps and become a doctor. So when they learned they were having a boy, they were disappointed._

_No matter how good of a job I did at something, I was always ignored. But if I messed up even once, I was beaten and locked in my room. So I had to always make a perfect grade. And as you can guess, the abuse made me cautious of people._

_School was supposed to be my safe haven from harm, but fate seems to be cruel because I was abused here too. Being smart and shy gave you no reason to hurt me. But you want to know what hurt worse than the beatings and the insults? The fact that other kids, and in some cases the teachers, would witness this and just walk away. I was invisible, and that is what drove me to end my life at sixteen._

_But before I did, I wanted you each to know that you could have prevented this._

_Kendall, Carlos, and James - you guys were different from everyone else. You stuck up for me, but you also did more than that. You guys accepted me into your group and made me feel loved for the first time in my life. Thank you for seeing me when no one else did I will always be thankful for that._

_Promise me that the three of you will never change. You all have hearts of gold and that is special in today's world. Don't let the rest of those jerks we call classmates ever corrupt you. _

_ Sincerely, Logan_

It wasn't until I had finished the letter that I noticed I had been crying. I took a glance around the room and noticed that most of the class was in tears. Some of them just sat there in complete shock. Then there were the few dicks who didn't seem to care at all.

"Why didn't we see how sad he was?" Carlos whispered as he wiped his eyes.

"Some friends we turned out to be," James said. His voice cracking.

"Damn it, why didn't he talk to us about it? We could have saved him!" I said clenching the letter to my chest.

"Kendall, when someone is as far gone as Logan was, they usually see no other way out. Logan wouldn't want you boys to blame yourselves," Principal Rocque said.

Fifteen people showed up at Logan's funeral – myself, Carlos, James, Mr. Bitters, Principal Rocque, and a few of our classmates. Logan's parents were being held for questioning for the abuse Logan had endured at their hands. They showed no remorse when they learned Logan was dead, and I was hoping they would rot in a cell the rest of their lives.

After the funeral service, everyone left but the guys and me. We each had something we wanted to say to our fallen friend.

"Logie, I am so sorry for all the hell you were put through. No one deserves what you went through," James said as he stared at Logan's tombstone.

"Logan, whenever I doubted myself, you were there to tell me that anything is possible. You have no idea how much you believing in me meant to me," Carlos said through choked sobs.

"We may not have been friends for long, but the time we did have with you were some of the best times of our lives. When you came into our lives, it felt like we were complete. You were an amazing person, Logie. We want you to know we love you Logie, and that will never change," I whimpered as I traced over Logan's name.

"I will meet you guys at the car," I said as James and Carlos started to head towards the car. They nodded and I turned my attention back to Logan's tombstone.

"I wish you could have known just how much I loved you Logie, but I never had the courage to tell you, and now it's too late," I said as fresh tears made their way down my face.

"Goodbye," I whispered as I began to walk back to the car.

**Author Note: I own Nothing.**

**And Sarah remember you need me alive to update my other fics so no killing me over this ;P**


End file.
